The present invention relates to a door stop, and more particularly to such a door stop which is durable in use and, achieves a positive positioning effect.
A door stop is a device for holding a door open. FIG. 3 shows a door stop according to the prior art. This structure of door stop comprises a ball socket B fixedly mounted on the wall, a magnetic lining plate B1 fixedly mounted inside the ball socket B, and a metal stop rod A fixedly mounted on the door 7 and having a ball head A1 fitting the ball socket B. When the door 7 is opened, the ball head A of the stop rod A is forced into the ball socket B and attracted by the magnetic lining plate B1. This structure of door stop is not durable in use because the magnetic lining plate B1 receives a compact each time the door 7 is opened to force the ball head A of the stop rod A into the ball socket B. FIG. 4 shows another structure of door stop according to the prior art. This structure of door stop comprises a hook D fixedly mounted on the door, a stop rod C fixedly mounted on the door 7, and a retainer ring C1 pivoted to the stop rod C. When the door 7 is opened, the retainer ring C1 is hung on the hook D to hold the door 7 open. When closing the door 7, the retainer ring C1 is disconnected from the hook D. This structure of door stop is not satisfactory in function. Because the retainer ring C1 can be vibrated when hung on the hook D, a noise is produced when the door 7 is vibrated. Further, it is inconvenient to hang the retainer ring C1 on the hook C after opening of the door 7, or to disconnect the retainer ring C from the hook C before closing the door 7.